


Pending night

by Asteria (Ateria)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Family, Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: The Dark Lord always remembers the pending accounts.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm waiting for you at Sabrina's coronation." The Dark Lord said to Zelda and Hilda as they followed the knives near their throats.

Satan was about to leave, stopped for a moment and turned to Zelda, approached her and spoke in her ear "Now that I remember, there was something pending between you and me on your wedding day, it would be good to finish it right now , since I have a little time before the coronation and it would help me to relax. " He pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes "come with me" she refused, and before such response he raised his voice "Come with me I said" he took her by the wrist and pulled her to make him turn "Or do you prefer that I fuck you in front of everyone at the altar?" Zelda hastened to respond "No, no ... I will go where you indicate" and without warning, they disappeared despite the attempts of Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose to stop them.

Zelda was standing in a wide and dark room, lit only by the light of some candles, she was in the arms of Satan, he was holding her tightly around the waist, when he separated from her, Zelda began to observe the whole room and her eyes stopped on the bed, big and with red sheets, he saw her with a little fear. He spoke bringing it back to the moment.  
"You know, I liked the nightgown you were wearing that night, but I do not want to say that this is wrong, on the contrary, you have good taste to wear, but that nightgown showed more." He removed the coat and placed it carefully on an armchair. "Turn around, I want to open your dress."

"No," she replied timidly. "Are you going to start denying your Lord's requests, knowing the consequences that may have?"  
"No sir, I mean the dress does not open at the back, it has the buttons on the front"  
"Ah ... very good, get close then" he took three steps towards him, feeling his legs tremble and thinking that he could collapse at any moment. It was an honor for her that the Dark Lord took her the night before her wedding, it was the greatest honor any good debota had. But not now, not at this moment, not with the being who claims his niece as daughter and queen of hell, not with the being who plans the destruction of the earth.

He placed his hands on her breasts, touching the fabric of the dress up and down, his hands went up again going through the breasts and ending in his face, they went down to the neck and began to remove the buttons one by one, slowly, very slowly for her I expected that to end as quickly as possible. She finished opening it and the dress slid down her body until it ended on the floor, she saw it from top to bottom. "Do you usually wear that type of underwear?" He walked away from her and sat on the couch to watch her closely. "Exquisite"

"I would have liked it so much to be the first" He stood up and came over to kiss her delicately on the lips. "But unfortunately Blackwood had you before" He kissed her again but this time a little more demanding, claiming his mouth more and more, he took her by the waist with one of his arms, his free hand resting on Zelda's butt to take his leg and the entanglement in her waist, that movement caused her to lose her balance and forced her to hold on to his neck. With her legs around his waist he carried her to the bed, turned to sit and let her stay on top of him.  
"Now tell me, what things you have not done with Blackwood and so be the first to do it with you, what places you do not know him, what places he has not penetrated" Said the latter looking into her eyes.

Zelda knew perfectly well that she had not reached much with Faustus, no more than flagellating and the traditional way of being intimate. But I also knew that I did not want to do it with Lucifer, I just hoped that what was missing was as it had been so far, delicate. Unfortunately, it was canceled.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer raised and lowered the hands by the back of Zelda and stopped for a moment in a hug "Calm, you are the most devout witch, this moment is something that you waited for a long time, I understand that you are nervous, but it is not normal in you You feel afraid for me, why is fear, dear Zelda? "  
"You want to force my niece to be queen of hell" Lucifer silenced her with a finger is his lips. "She is not your niece, she is my daughter"  
"For me it will always be a Spellman"  
"I understand your sentimentality, and I will not argue, I do not want to keep losing more time"  
He stood up and threw her on the bed. "Stay there, calm, motionless, stretched out with your thighs like wings ready to fly" He moved a little away from the bed "Let me see you, there is no one on earth that has those legs and that skin"

Slowly it was placed on top of her, her heart felt stronger every time he came closer to her face, the blood galloping through her veins caused the temperature to rise in her body, something that Lucifer could notice when he kissed her demandingly.  
"Your lips are fire in duplicate" he continued kissing her, introducing his tongue in his mouth and holding his hands over his head, licking and biting his neck leaving marks in his path, which made him remember Faustus and despite the spell he placed about her, they knew that their relationship was something special. A twinge in one of her nipples pulled her from her thoughts and brought her back to reality, causing her to let out a slight scream that made Lucifer smile even as he kissed her breasts.

She opened Zelda's legs and placed herself between them, sitting and not moving, she got on her elbows to see what she was doing "I can not stop seeing you, but I have to do this quickly, there is little time left for the coronation" , I take off her panties and returned to lie on her to face her, kiss her again, and while his lips were on hers, he felt as he introduced his fingers to her, he could not help but moan. I could feel his penis pressing on one of his legs and he felt really great. The size of Faustus seemed perfect to him, it was as if he was made to enter it and fit perfectly, Lucifer has clear eyes like Faustus, you can see the sea in the eyes of both, but if he analyzed it better he I realized that despite everything, the eyes of Faustus were the calm sea, the one you can see in the difficult days and gave you peace, instead the eyes of Lucifer were the sea in the middle of a storm, they gave him fear and insecurity, how is it that I wait so long to be chosen by Sátan to make her his? Why do not you stop thinking about Faustus in these moments, it will be that despite the flogging, the spell and the machismo of him, he wanted it? he had convinced himself that he did not love him, but was it true or was he just confident to believe it?

It did not go unnoticed for Lucifer the fact that Zelda was staring into his eyes "What's up, dear?" "You're thinking about him, right?" kissed his forehead "shh quiet, you'll forget it when you're with me"  
"Now, my dear and most devoted witch, you are going to ask me to come into you"  
"Why would I do that, I do not even want to be here?"  
"That's what you want to believe, dear, but you're going to ask me, and not because I force you to do it, there will be no threats in between, you're just going to ask for it because you want to."  
"It is not true"  
"It is" he said while leaving soft kisses on the forehead, cheeks, ears and continued talking "It's something you've always wanted, all your life you strived to be the most devoted to please your dark lord , all my life following my commandments, dedicating me your pain and your actions, praising me, and each and every one of the things you did was for this purpose, even marrying Faustus, it was for me to visit you before the wedding, you did it also to have more power, but not for you, but to be close to me "

Her fingers were in her center, going in and out, touching her clitoris and making her moan a little louder each time, kissing her mouth possessively and unwittingly recalling the satanic confessions she had with her high priest.  
"Come on, do it now, you're dying of desire, you're too wet, do not you dare deny that you want me to do it, and I'll do it, just ask" He spoke in her ear without giving up its humidity.  
"No, I can not, I can not feel this way with someone who is about to hurt my family, I can not give myself up or make you think I'm enjoying it"  
"You can do it, Zelda, I am Satan, and if you are with me there is nothing in the world that you can not do" He kissed her desperately again, but this time Zelda was participating very actively in the kiss, and Faustus was no longer passing through his mind, nothing just happened, I did not think clearly, I just felt the need to have him inside.

"Please ... please" his voice and his breathing was choppy  
"Please that?" she told him as she withdrew her fingers from her when she was about to reach orgasm, which annoyed her more than she thought.  
"Continue, please, what?"  
"Please enter in me"  
He did not make her wait too long, he entered her in one fell swoop, he did not allow her to adapt to the size and the thrusts were repetitive, fast and deep. Zelda felt something different, not only because of the pain that each penetration caused, she felt something inside of her that was not normal, in a place so deep that she had not felt an emotion in this way, but she did not know what it was, could not explain.  
"You hurt me, more slowly"  
He ignored her request and continued to penetrate her violently, he turned to stay on the mattress and Zelda on him, he held her tightly by the hip preventing her from moving, she put her hands on his chest in an attempt to minimize the speed, he took the Zelda's legs to extend behind him so that they were entangled in his waist and hugged her with great force, so much that Zelda could feel the lack of air.

"Not like that, I'm asking you"  
"I'm not a being that makes love, dear, I only take what belongs to me, the way I like it"  
Said this he threw her aside and abruptly made her face down and without giving him time of anything she put her hands on the side of his head and went back to penetrate it, making it deep and slow, staying inside her for moments that seemed like too long  
"Stop, please stop" she tried to be as calm as possible, but besides feeling it inside her in a violent way, she still continued with that feeling inside her, it was something that burned inside her, that started like a twinge in her chest and spread throughout the body to feel a kind of explosion and return to the starting point.

"I can not anymore, it hurts too much"  
"Shh quiet, you'll get used to it, and end up liking it"  
He came out of her and once standing up he took her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed so that his feet were on the floor and his body on the mattress, with one hand he took the hands of Zelda on his back immobilizing her, his free hand brought it to her lips and he put the index finger in his mouth, with Zelda's saliva on it, took it to the anus and began to rub it.  
"Now, dear, I want you to relax so it does not hurt"  
"Please no, no, I will do what you want, I will not complain anymore, but please do not do it"  
"You will not complain that this is useful for me, with what you excite me doing it"  
He hit her on the buttocks and entered completely into her, tried not to give her the pleasure of screaming and drowned her scream sinking her face between the sheets. "I want you to come saying my name" he gave another blow, "Now" continued with the fierce thrusts and each followed a blow to the buttocks, took her by the hair and made her lift her head. Everything in it began to compress, I knew it was close, and ended with a cry "Oh Faustus"

Lucifer was very upset to hear that he grabbed her arm and put her in front of him "You think you're very smart, Zelda, and you do not realize the stupidity you just committed" He slapped her on the cold floor, and painfully he removed the hair from his face, another slap came, he was lying there while watching him go away a little and return with a whip, tried to get up and flee, but his body prevented him, he was unable to make any movement, he I pick her up by the hair and I lean her back on the bed, with the whip she started to flagellate her on the back "It's what your Faustus did to you and you like her bitch"  
She tried to ignore the pain, the impotence and the anger that she felt.  
He leaned on her to speak into her ear and hugged her around the waist told him "You better forget him, you can never be with him again, or with anyone, now, my nails acribillas your heart and soul, you belong only to me me, Zelda Spellman."

He stood up and shouted "Lilith, come here right now"  
She took only a little while to arrive, and upon entering the room she saw Zelda on the mattress, almost inert, could not help feeling sorry for her and angry that a man is capable of doing that with a woman.  
"What do you want, my lord?"  
"Go to the Spellman house and bring the clothes that Zelda will wear at the coronation"  
Lilith stood still without registering what she had asked.  
"What are you waiting for? I gave you an order and I hope you will meet it now, there is little time left, since you will be there, make sure Sabrina is ready, and do not think of any nonsense"  
Lilith turned to leave the room and Lucifer stopped her with one last indication.  
"Ah ... and Lilith, bring the best lingerie you can find from Zelda, I really like those outfits she wears, she looks ... exquisite"  
He left the room thinking how he would tell others about the conditions in which he had found her.


End file.
